All In Good Fun
by blacksouledbutterfly
Summary: She doesn’t really want him, that’s the thing. Chloe/Sully


She doesn't really want him, that's the thing. She likes him well enough, sure. He's an attractive guy and he's pretty funny and he can compete with her in the flirtation arena- no small accomplishment- but to be honest the idea of being with him for longer than, oh, a day would be ridiculous to her. he's just another person she could add to the long list of people that would be or have been fun to play with because _really_, what's the point of living life if you don't play hard and have fun while doing it?

So, really, she just likes to play with him. she likes to give him those looks that last too long to be innocent, lower her eyelids halfway and look at him from beneath her lashes, her mouth twisting to the side in a smile and then turn away so her hair flies a bit through the air and then settles back around her shoulders in golden waves. And then the best part is glancing back at him over her shoulder, biting down coyly on her bottom lip and watching him watch her as she moves her hips gracefully as she moves away from him.

She doesn't even pretend that she would ever love him. Nor does she think he would ever love her. He's not the type for that and to be honest she knows she has a good guy in her boyfriend but old habits die hard and you can't keep an old flirt down. And somehow her boyfriend seems to accept her flirting so she doesn't think much of it. It isn't like she's going out and screwing whatever random guy looks her way.

So she flirts as much as she wants to, sways her hips in a practiced manner, gazes at men in a less than innocent way. But _he_ is particularly fun to flirt with; he's more fun than any of the others though she can't quite explain why in any kind of a satisfying manner. Even when she's annoyed with him for leaving Cal hanging upside-down in the woods, even after they had covered him in honey and feathers she can't help but flirt with him, can't help but find him attractive and fun.

That night, later on the day after they have covered him in honey and feathers, once she and Cal have gone back to their rooms for the night she manages to find time to get away for a while, closing the door quietly behind her so she doesn't wake him up and makes her way outside, moving towards the pool, the cool night making her skin feel tingly. And it's really not that hard to spot the person she's looking for, his hair standing out in the pale moonlight.

"You seemed pretty mad today," she says, hooking her thumbs into the front pockets of her denim shorts and making her way over towards him, smiling at him with that smile where her mouth is angled towards the side. "Did we bruise your ego?"

He turns to her then, his mouth set in a thin line and it's all too obvious that yes, he was mad all day. Very mad. And that yes, they had bruised his ego. They had bruised it quite a bit. "What would make you think that?" And oh, the tone of his voice is a perfect indicator as well. And it really just makes the whole situation all the more amusing to her.

She goes over to him, reaching up and brushing her hands over his shoulders like she's cleaning him off even though there's no need to and smiles up at him, shaking her head slightly from side to side. "You have to learn to take a joke," she scolds, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "It was all in good fun."

"I'm sure you both had a _lot_ of fun." Of course he hadn't, she hadn't thought he would have or that he would actually be amused by the whole thing though she had hoped he could take a joke a little bitter.

"Yes, we did," she confirms, dropping her hands to the side as she looks up at him. "But you have to admit if it were anyone else you would have been just as amused as everyone else was," she tells him, so very confident of herself and knowing, just knowing that he can't even deny that one.

"And besides, your skin looks _wonderful_," she continues, smiling that smile at him again, eyes shinning in the dark.

"Yeah?" The guys had been telling him that his skin was shiny but he doesn't care what they think about it. After all, he had only done this to impress her so her opinion matters more to him than theirs did. "Touchable even?"

"Very," she confirms and then, just to prove her point she reaches up and brushes her fingertips down his cheek, moving slowly, her eyes locked on his the entire time. "Very soft," she decides, fingers pausing on his chin before she moves them away and lets her hand fall slowly down to rest at her side.

"Well, then I guess even _with_ the feathers it was a pretty good idea."

"Of course it was. It was _my_ idea. And my ideas are always good ones."

"Oh, I'm sure they are," he easily agrees, moving his face ever closer to hers with ever single second. "I'm sure you're the life of the party out of all of Trish's friends."

"Well, you're definitely right about that one."

"So, how did you end up someone like that Cal guy if you're so much fun?"

And then she just smiles and turns her head slowly, her face angled upwards, lips brushing against his slowly, barely a contact but enough to make his mouth twitch. "You shouldn't be so hard on Cal," she tells him calmly, evenly. "He may surprise you."

She looks at him from under her eyelashes again, smiling at him a little bit and turns, heading back inside and to her boyfriend, swaying her hips again.

Hey, he may be fun to flirt with but to actually kiss him? Well, that would cross the line.


End file.
